Mischievous Fox
by xReala
Summary: A new member had just joined the El Search Party! She seems like a nice enough girl, but Elsword seems troubled.


**Elsword – Sword Knight**

 **Ara – Little Specter**

" _Elrios is quite a large world. So many different people with different kinds of faces. It certainly is more enjoyable than being sealed in a shrine."_

"Welcome to the team Ara!"

Elsword held out his hand.

"I'll be in your care!"

Ara took his hand and shook it.

" _That boy with the red hair… Elsword was it? He looks fun to tease. Ohohoho~~~"_

Elsword and his team were stuck in rut as they fought demons in Feita. After receiving impromptu assistance from Ara, and a wondrous show of strength by her, the group hit it off quite well.

" _Ara had only recently merged her soul with mine. I can use her body without her noticing, so…"_

* * *

The team had set up camp somewhere in a safe location after having completed their mission. Their next task is to return to Feita Village in one piece.

"Hey Ara, do you need anything?"

"Ah Elsword. Yes, I'd like some _of your love juices!_ "

"Sure thing, I'll- wait… what?"

"Umm, I said I would like some water?"

For a moment there Elsword thought Ara's hair had become completely white, her eyes both red, and grew fox ears. When he looked back however, she was back to her usual self.

"Ah right! Water! Right."

Elsword went off to fetch some whatever, but after a few steps, Elsword looked back and eyed at Ara, who notices and smiles politely.

"Huh…"

Elsword walked off, out of sight.

" _Oh this is going to be so much fun!"_

* * *

"Armageddon Blade!"

Elsword held his sword high into the night sky, and from it came a pillar of energy in the shape of a radiant glowing sword. However, after a few moments, the pillar dissipates, and sparkling balls of El energy fell on to the ground.

"Still no good huh?"

The Sieghart family swordsmanship style's most powerful technique is how their wielders make the swords in their hands seemingly become giant. The glowing sword seemed imaginary or was thought of as a hallucination made by enemies fearing for their lives, but the damage wrought by the giant sword was anything but. It takes a superhuman amount of strength, technique, and discipline to sustain the extended blade.

"Are you training Elsword?"

"Hey Ara! Yeah, I am."

Elsword rotated his shoulders a bit.

"You seem tired, how about I give you a shoulder rub?"

"Ah, thanks but I don't want to impose."

"No, I insist!"

Ara places her hands on Elsword's shoulders from behind and sat him down on the ground.

"Well okay… Maybe for a little while."

Elsword closed and relaxed as Ara's hands alleviate his shoulders.

"How long have you been practicing swordsmanship Elsword?"

"For a really long time now. Ever since I was a kid. I wanted to be as strong as my older sister after all."

"I have an older brother I look up to also!"

"Really?"

The two talked idly for a while, when Elsword felt something soft on his back.

"Ah, you're a bit close Ara."

" _Is there something wrong with that? You just look so tasty I could eat you up…"_

Elsword then felt something warm, soft, and wet go into his ear.

"Guaaaah?!"

Elsword darted up and turned around.

"What's wrong?"

Elsword put a finger in his ear. It was wet. He wasn't imagining it.

"Ara… did you… lick my ear?"

"What? No! I didn't! That's weird!"

Elsword was not convinced.

"Erm… right… Hey, I should go..."

Ara had a confused look on her face as Elsword walked off.

* * *

Later in the evening, the Elgang had returned to Feita campsite where all the knights had made a temporary base. Supper time had almost ended, but Elsword sat down at a table by himself with a full tray of food since he had to run an errand. The mess hall had some knights scattered here and there, some eating, some chatting, and some a little bit drunk.

"Hey Elsword, can I sit with you?"

Elsword look over to his right and sees Ara with her food in hand.

"S-sure…"

Ara sat down next to Elsword with a concerned look.

"You've been on edge the entire day. Are you okay?"

During the trip, Elsword felt that his butt has been pinched every so often, but every time he looks back, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. When he asked his teammates, they claim to not see anything. The temple in Feita is known to house a lot of ghosts, so Elsword feels that he's being haunted or something.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…"

There was also the time when his ear was licked, which made him especially nervous around Ara.

"Time to eat!"

Elsword eyed Ara as she started downing her food.

"She doesn't seem like the type of person who would do something that weird…"

Elsword lazily placed some food in his mouth as Ara noticed him staring.

"Ish somffing wo-"

Ara swallowed her food.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah… it's nothing… Hey…"

Elsword plucked a grain of rice from Ara's cheek.

"There was some rice on your cheek."

"Oh!"

Ara grabbed Elsword's hand and placed Elsword's index, middle, and ring finger in her mouth.

"Wha-?!"

Elsword noticed that Ara was sporting white hair, fox ears, and red eyes again, and they were maintaining direct eye contact with him. Elsword felt his finger caressed by her tongue and her cheeks sunk into dimples as he felt his fingers being sucked with an immense force. Ara held his wrist with both hands and moved his thumb and little finger down as she began to move her head up and down in a piston motion still holding eye contact. The piston motion started going faster and faster as her sucking oscillated in strength along her with her movement and her lips stretching forward as she pulls her head back. After a few moments, Ara shoved his fingers down into her throat and stayed there as Elsword felt his fingers being caressed by her throat, hearing slight gagging noises coming from her. After a while Ara slowly slid Elsword's fingers out of her mouth and upon exiting, she licked his fingertips gently as a trail of spit glistened between his hand and her mouth.

" _Thanks for the meal~"_

Ara gave a lascivious smile as she licked her lips and carried her food off. Elsword looked at his hand in disbelief, and then back to Ara, whose hair became black again. Elsword didn't eat much that night.

* * *

At night, while there are lots of knights in the base, it's everyone duty to keep everyone safe. Elsword stood guard for his team as he pondered about what happened today. He looked at his hand and remembered that time in the mess hall. Elsword blushed as he shook his hand, trying to remove any indecent thoughts.

"Good work Elsword."

Elsword turned around and see the white hair, red eyes, and fox ears again.

" _How about I graduate you from your virginity as a reward?"_

Elsword rubbed his eyes.

"Excuse, what was that?"

Ara had black hair again.

"Umm, I said it's my turn to keep watch?"

"Oh… right…"

Elsword was about to walk off to his sleeping quarters when Ara stopped him.

"Elsword, you seem troubled."

"It's nothing… I'm just tired."

It's been a long day, he figured he needed some rest.

"Evil spirits attack those who have a troubled soul. That's what my teachers have taught me, and there are a lot of evil spirits in this region. You should sleep with this close by."

Ara took off her hair clip and gave it to Elsword.

"The spirit in my hair clip should keep you safe at night."

"Thanks… Good night Ara."

"Sleep well."

Elsword went to his sleeping quarters, took off his shirt, placed the hair clip next to his pillow and slept.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you Elsword!"

"Big sis!"

Elesis ran over to Elsword and gave him a big hug.

"Not only did you bring back Ruben's El, you saved the world from demons! You made me very happy!"

"Aww thanks sis!"

" _Not only that, but you've become so tall…"_

"Umm sis?"

" _And you smell really nice too…"_

Elsword felt his neck being licked.

"Uwaa! Sis, what are you doing?!"

Elesis broke the hold and reveals that she has white hair, fox ears, and red eyes.

" _Big sister wants to eat you up…"_

Elsword was pushed down and Elesis started taking off Elsword's pants.

"Wait no… stop!"

Elsword woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. Elsword quickly looked under his blanket to confirm that he was still wearing pants.

"It was a dream…"

Elsword breathed a sigh of relief.

"Still, having a kind of dream like that…"

Elsword shuddered at the implications.

"I think I should get some advice…"

* * *

Elsword got up and washed up. It was morning after all.

"Good morning Elsword, did you sleep well?"

On their way to the mess hall, Ara bumped into Elsword.

"'morning Ara… Not really…"

Elsword returned Ara's hair clip.

"Oh my, did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah…"

Elsword greeted the rest of the Elgang who were already seated in the mess hall.

"I'll tell you after breakfast… It's a bit of an embarrassing topic…"

"I see…"

Elsword and Ara sat across from each other on the Elgang's table. The team ate as they chat about their accomplishments yesterday and what to do in the near future.

"I finally got my new spell to work!"

"Really? Is that why you been carrying so much make up to your quarters these days?"

"N-no!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

For Elsword, after all that had happened yesterday and last night, this kind of scene calmed him.

"…yeah, I'm still working on the technique. I'll get it soon, I can feel it- guaaah!"

Elsword was interrupted by a soft feeling somewhere… between his legs. Elsword looked over across the table and see Ara sporting white hair, fox ears, and red eyes again, giving Elsword a rather dirty smile. It seems she was using her foot to caress a rather… sensitive area.

"Are you alright Elsword? You have been displaying rather odd behavior since yesterday."

"Umm, I'm alright..!"

Elsword looked at Ara, and she was back to normal. The feeling of her foot was also gone. Ara looked back with a confused look on her face.

"Erm… I'm done guys!"

Elsword haphazardly picked up his tray and exited the table. The rest of the Elgang looked at each other and shrugged.

After breakfast had finished, Ara met up with Elsword.

"Elsword, is something the matter?"

Elsword instinctively shifted his body and faced away from Ara.

"Everything's fine… yeah, t-totally fine…"

"You said you had an embarrassing dream, right? You can tell me…"

"Well…"

Elsword explained his dream, and his situation to Ara.

"Oh… I see…"

"This is really weirding me out…"

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Elsword, there's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it?"

Ara explained to Elsword the nine-tailed fox spirit named Eun residing in her hair pin, and how Eun sometimes can use her body without her knowing.

"I never would've thought that Eun was the one that has been troubling you all this time… I'm terribly sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize… It's Eun's fault anyway!"

"And about your dream…"

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't have those kinds of feelings towards an older sibling, it's simply not right!"

Ara face was sweating as she was giving advice. Elsword understood what she was saying, however, he thought she didn't really follow what she preaches.

"Well, thanks for the talk. I feel much better now that I understand what was happening!"

"I'll be sure to tell Eun to stop bothering you…"

Elsword walked off feeling refreshed.

" _Oh come on now… He was so much fun!"_

"It's bothering him! You shouldn't be doing those kinds of things! Especially with my body!"

" _But he's cute! Deep down, you want to do those kinds of things to him, right?"_

"N-no!"

Ara blushed.

" _Oh my! You're quite the pervert aren't you?"_

"Says the one doing those things!"

" _Ohohoho~~~"_

 **School is starting soon. I've had a bit of a block writing the next chapter of Tiny Fox, but I'll be getting back to it!**

 **This one-off was partly inspired by Shimoneta.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
